


Dead Walking

by Frackenwirte (orphan_account), HeRbIeZ



Series: The Merc [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Guts, Electrocution, Gen, Gore, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Mass Murder, Possession, Sacrifice, lots of ocs here, non-canon, non-canon oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-15 09:59:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8051956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Frackenwirte, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeRbIeZ/pseuds/HeRbIeZ
Summary: Caesar gets into some for shit but this time there are a few people that are actually there to help her





	1. The Caged the Damned and the Gifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ren, if you have the resources for the mission then you do it but I can’t spend time on something with so little importance to the future of the First Order.” Hux said, his hand clasp firmly behind his back.
> 
> “But she is important to the future of the First Order. She both a very skilled Mercenary and a powerful Force-user.” Ren corrected 
> 
> Hux gave him a cold look, “Then you go collect her, or send one of your Knights to do it even. I can’t spend any resources on it.”
> 
> “How about me,” Bronson said before he could stop himself, Hux looked to him with a furrowed brow, “Sir,” he corrected quickly, “How about me, Sir.” 
> 
> “Are you certain, you’d want to Lieutenant?”
> 
> “Yes, Sir. I agree with Lord Ren on Caesar, she not as expendable as first expected.”

Images of her past drifted about in Caesar head like smoke. Unable to focus on anything her dreams had become fluid with past, present and future rolling themselves all into one, a confusing yet interesting thing to watch unfold in front of you.

“Alie,come on, I got some sticks we can practice with.”

“Ben, why can’t we use blasters this time?”

“Because there are no second chances when you're dead, cadet. Now, take the Bokken and fight!”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Sir? Caesar what are you talking about?”

“Oh, nothing Ankaro, I’m just daydreaming.”

They let out a light laugh, “Of course you were, come on then let's get back to the mission.”

When she woke the darkness stayed, the headpiece that covered her face making for a better wall then a window. It took most of her strength the focus on the room and it’s lay out, there were no windows only solid walls and the energy field that kept her in. The only thing that didn’t seem to fit to well with the hold room was there was something in the middle of it. She got to her feet and walked to the center of the room, knocking into the object that slowly focused into a table and two chairs with a single light floating overhead.

“And it moves, I thought you forgot you had feet for a while there.” A man’s voice came from her right side, she turned to look but was only faced with his silhouette.

\--

The prisoner stepped forward, toward the energy field. Stewart raised a brow at her as he ran a hand through his neatly trimmed blond hair, a slight mix of gray coming through as he moved his hand through it. Dark brown eyes watching the girl’s every stuttering move. For being completely blinded by the Force-nuller she was maneuvering the room quite well.

“And who might you be?” She asked looking in his general direction.

He huffed a laugh, “I guess I’m you're warden, not a job a wanted but one I must comply with.” 

The statement earned a scoff from the girl, “I’ve never had a warden before. I got ya all to myself then?”

“For the most part yes. Now I just wonder why, if you wouldn’t mind filling me in?” Stewart walked to the side and away from the energy field to pull up a chair in front of the cell and take a seat.

“Well, I’m sensitive, and in more ways than one. I’m guessing that’s way they have me in these… contraptions.” She said raising her wrist into the air and waving her head around to indicate her restraints.

“I’ve never watched over someone with both the head and wrist restraints.” He added with a laugh.

“Must be special,” the prisoner said tilting her head to one side. She holds her hand out to the chair behind her and with a bit of effort, it drifts to her hand like a magnet. She twists it around and sits so that her arms rest on the top of the backrest of the chair, “Besides that, that Miss Nancy, pardon the term, that brought me in is my brother.”

“Lieutenant Tidus is your brother?” he repeated.

The girl looked at him sideways, “No,” She said sarcastically, “We just got the same last name.” She added a bit more sass in her tone.

Stewart slapped his knee and shook his head at her, “Well this is gonna be a lot more fun than I had previously thought, no longer just a force-using Merc, now you’ve got connections.”

The girl regarded him cautiously, “What do ya mean by that?”

He let out a low chuckle, “You’ll find out soon enough.”

\---

Bronson stood in front of both General Hux and Lord Ren who for some ungodly reason had brought one of his Knights with him. They bickered about weather and to go back for Caesar. Lord Ren was seemingly for it and Hux a bit on the indifferent side. All the while the Knight that stood with Lord Ren stared at him through his and their helmets’ visors.

“Ren, if you have the resources for the mission then you do it but I can’t spend time on something with so little importance to the future of the First Order.” Hux said, his hand clasp firmly behind his back.

“But she is important to the future of the First Order. She both a very skilled Mercenary and a powerful Force-user.” Ren corrected 

Hux gave him a cold look, “Then you go collect her, or send one of your Knights to do it even. I can’t spend any resources on it.”

“How about me,” Bronson said before he could stop himself, Hux looked to him with a furrowed brow, “Sir,” he corrected quickly, “How about me, Sir.” 

“Are you certain, you’d want to Lieutenant?”

“Yes, Sir. I agree with Lord Ren on Caesar, she not as expendable as first expected.”

“Very well,” Hux said, he turned to Ren, “Do you have anyone you want to put on this, Ren?”

Lord Ren looked like he was about to answer when the Knight that had been staring into Bronson’s soul piped up, “I’ll complete this task on your behalf, Master.”

He looked at them before saying, “Fine then,” He turned to both Hux and Bronson, “Ankaro Ren shall assist you in your endeavors, do try and be kind to each other.”

Bronson looked over to Ankaro who had moved to stand across from him as the General and Lord Ren left them to get back to the normal bickering.

He looked the Knight up and down before saying an odd, “Hello.” 

Ankaro looked slightly down at him, “Your unsureness about this is overbearing.”

“Oh,” Bronson said a little taken aback about the odd comment, “Okay then, I’m just going to go get ready … yep.”

\--

Ankaro looked at the smaller man who was squirming under their stare. It was fun for a time until the man explained something and rushed the other way down the hallway. Ankaro shrugged and turned to look around themselves. 

They walked forward only to explore a bit more of the ship they were on. The corridors all looked the same, the only differences being the officers that walk past them. They snatched a datapad from the hands of one of the officers and proceeded to search their charge.

Alus Caesar Oisin-Ry: Female, 32, 5’4” Force-user, Mercenary and Pilot. Threat level: Dangerous, unpredictable and violent.

The file continued with other information but Ankaro seemed to be struck by the women. “Dangerous?” Ankaro repeats, they look at the small picture included in her holofile, a rather large scar stretched across her face in a failed attempt to take her away from her beautiful, “Interesting.”

\---

“Lieutenant Tidus, I know she’s your sister and you love her and want to keep her safe but the location of her prison is highly classified and giving it to you is one of the worst ideas I’ve ever heard.” 

“Hhmm, that’s funny,” Tidus started, “I don’t remember asking for your opinion.” 

The officer flinched at his tone, “It’s Leia’s order.”

“Of course it is, of course she’s the one behind this bathum shit.” he scoffed again as he absently pet Lucifer who had nestled himself into Tidus’s arms.

“What’s this all about?” Halde asked walking up to Tidus, her hands resting on her hips.

Tidus looked at her with a raised brow, “Apparently, I can’t know where they’re keeping my sister even if I was the person that brought her in.” 

“Seems reasonable..?”

“Reasonable my ass.” He said with a snarl. Halde winced and smiled at him with one of her stupid grins. He rolled his eyes, “Maker be damned.” he raised his hand to the officer's face, “You will give me a map of where my sister is located.” 

“I will give you a map of where you sister is located.” The officer copied before turning and walking away like a robot.

Halde looked from the office to Tidus who had pulled out his datapad and started looking at something. She walked a bit closer and looked at him more directly. “What was that?”

“Mind tricks,” he said, he looked up from his datapad, “My specialty, it helps quite a lot with diplomacy and such.”

“And what would the ‘and such’ be~?” She asked, a bit of a hum in her voice.

Tidus furrowed his eyes at her, “Hells, all pilots are the same.” He said with a huff as he moved away from her, following where the Officer had gone. Halde gave a little laugh and followed behind him.

“Oh, come on, I’m just trying to have a bit of fun.”


	2. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gods are summoned, Caesar gets a shock and Max earns a good star for being a good mom.

Harmesh pressed his forehead to the floor of the throne room, the random pieces of fabric he wore as clothes draped around him as he knelt. The other guards and scavengers sat on the floor behind him, all looking to the ground in front of them as they mummered a hymn in a long forgotten language.

The chief raised his head from the floor, holding one of his sets of arms in front of him he raises the others up to his chest as if he was about to give something to someone. He closed his eyes and grabbed a small knife from beside him with his other set of arms, pressing the blade into the palms of each of the hands at his chest, slowly cutting a thin line across both of them leaving way for a small stream of blood the flow freely from them.

He got to his knees and inched closer to the throne and placed his cut hands on the first step and murmured along to the same hymn as all the others. After a few seconds the hand floated up into the air, the glass case around it cracking into equal and even squares before vanishing away into dust. It moved slightly off to the side, a glowing blue body appearing around it to where her hand would be.

A low laugh echoed throughout the room as the hand moved with the rest of the body which slowly started to appear before them. A tall, lean woman took the place of a blue illusion, veils and scarves acting as her clothing showing off intricate patchwork of tattoos that waved back and forth over her body.

Her feet landed gently on the stone in front of the throne leaving her to lean back and lounge on the throne itself. “Rise my servant, you have labored long enough for now.” She said, extending her new hand to him. Harmesh took it with in all of his own and kissed the palm before looking to his goddess through her fingers. She let off a little chuckle as she moved to grab him gently at his jaw and pulled him closer to her, “Your admiration is endearing.”

“Anything for you my dear.”

The statement earned another low chuckle from the goddess.

“Anything for you, Kalisle.”

“As will be my law.”

The rest of the guards and scavengers moved to a kneeling position, pressing their hands to the ground as the bowed to her. Kalisle smiled as she looked over her army. “Let all that stand before me as an enemy be crushed under my foot like the undesirable bug they are.” She said a wicked smile crossing her face.

All her servants looked up to her and sulted with a shout, “All Hail Kalisle!”

\---

Caesar sat in the corner of the room with her legs pulled up to her chest, arms riddled with new bruises and fresh scrapes. Her nose bled down over her lip and onto her chest plate making a metallic ping with every little drop. 

She stared amilessy into the center of the room, twitching every now and then like someone was poking her, making her draw further into herself. A phantom hand drifting down the side of her face made her pull away fast, slamming her head into the wall next to her as a disembodied laugh followed.

“Hey!” the guard yelled at her, “Stop that, I could get in trouble if you hurt yourself!” Caesar turned to look where the voice came from, seeing only a vague outline of a man pointing at her like you would scold a dog.

“Self-serving bastard.”She huffed under her breath, “Your head is already on the chopping block.”

“Oh? And why’s that?”

Caesar stood from the corner and walked up to the man, running her hand only a hair’s width from the energy field, “‘Cause, by hook and crook I will get out, and when I do, you're the first deadbeat I’ll lay out.”

“Is that a threat or a promise?” the man asked with a light chuckle.

Caesar shook her head and laughed along, “Both.”

The man stopped and looked at her, his breathing coming a bit faster than normal. Caesar flexed her fingers, throwing the man to the far wall and pinning him there. The air to his lung cut off as Caesar laughed deep in her chest. He struggled to get to his coat pocket, pulling out a little remote out. His thumb drifting over a few of the buttons on it before pressing hard on one.

Caesar let out a blood curtling screech as she dropped to the floor grabbing at her head. She kicked at nothing as she tried to get away from herself. Her one good hand scraping at the metal headpiece she wore as the other nub banged on it with the brace around her wrist.

The guard took his thumb off of the button stopping Caesar screaming and thrashing all in one. He struggled to get his breath back, both his and Caesar’s labored breathing the only sound in the cell and hall.

“You done yet?”

Caesar held her head between her arms in a position wherein if her eyes weren’t cover she could see him, “You knocked me galley west.” She said with a huff of a laugh.

The man scowled as she laughed, pressing down on the button again and watching her scream and squirm on the floor with no intention of turning it off again.

\---

Bronson looked down at a map with one little dot blinking on it. Ankaro came over to look over his shoulder to look at it. They had been drifting in space for a good fifty minutes by now with no sense of where to turn to next.

“She seems to be in the middle of dead space.” Bronson said rubbing at his chin. He pulled on the map to get a closer look at the blinking dot.

“What do you mean ‘the middle of dead space’?”Ankaro asked back, leaning in more to see the map better through the mask they still wore.

“Well,” He said clearing his throat, “She had a tracker on her, every Merc that works with the First Order get one, but her’s is just here,” he said pointing to the little blinking dot, “Which is nowhere.”

“Did you ever think that the Resistance might have made a space cell wing for the more dangerous prisoners?” Ankaro asked looking over to Bronson.

Bronson looked up from the map for a moment before looking over to Ankaro. He gave his head one shake before moving in closer to the console in front of him and tapping in the coordinate of the map into it. His expression was flat and more than a little disappointed.

Bronson huffed and flicks on the autopilot, stuffing his helmet back on over his head as he pouted, “Nothing is that easy.”

\---

Max bit the knuckle of her thumb as she watch a Ton-Ton race play out on her datapad. Her teeth dug into the skin of her thumb as the one she bet on started to lag behind all the others. She sat cross-legged on the floor of her given room. The lights of the room dimmed and a light fog settled on the floor, given off by the hookah stick she held tightly in her other hand.

“Come on.” She said through her teeth as she watch on with bated breath. 

The door behind her opened without notice, her son stepping in and making a disgusted noise as he looked about the the room that seemed like a hurricane of sheets and pillow had just gone through it.

Lucifer weaved through his leg and made to move to one of the piles of blankets but was stopped by Tidus’s foot, “Lucy, no. That’s gross, don’t go in that.” He said to the cat as he shook his head. 

Max quickly turned off her datapad and threw it away before turning to look at who came into her room. She let out a sigh, “Dammit Tidus, you scared the livin’ daylights outta me.”

“Mom, what the hell were you doing?”

“Nothing, not gamblin’ that’s for sure.” Max said as she got to her feet and threw another blanket over where she had thrown the datapad.

“Really?” He said raising a brow as he looked between her and where the datapad had been not-so-well-ly stashed. “Absolutely positive you weren’t gambling?”

Max was about to answer when her datapad jingled and she went, in a hurry, digging around the pillows to find it. When she found it a wide smile crossed her face until she saw the message on the screen.

“What’s that then?” Tidus asked looking at her as he tilted his head to the side to get a better look at everything.

“The death of me.” She said with a sigh before turning to look at Tidus, “I gotta leave kid, I don’t want you or anyone for that matter getting hurt because of me.”

Tidus brows furrowed at her, “But here would be the safest place for you.”

“I know of safer.” Tidus looked to the floor and let out a deep sigh, Max shook her head, “It’ll be okay kid,” She said walking up to him, arms out wide for a hug, “Everything will be just like it used to be, it’ll just take some time and hiding to happen.” She said hugging Tidus around the waist from the height difference.

“I’ll miss you mom.” he said breaking off the hug after a while.

She pinched one of his cheeks a little, “I’ll be back before you know it.”

“Very well,” he said taking a step back from her, “I’ll have someone pack up your bags-.”

“No need,” She said a large smile crossing her face as she picked up her bags, “I never unpacked.” She gave him one last kiss before rushing out of the room. 

Once she got back onto her ship, she pulled back out the datapad and typed in a code real quick. Once it opened, Tidus’s name was listed at the top and the location of Caesar’s prison was on the screen, “Forgive me kid, but a mom’s gotta do what a mom’s gotta do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so ... if you want, I would love to hear a bit of feedback, possibly ... maybe


	3. Smoke ans Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There be blood in this one, and gore but HeRbIeZ said it wasn't to bad, still like to say it  
> Also Max is the best mom(And slightly based off of my mom)

Stewart paced back and forth in front of the energy field that held Caesar at bay on the other side. The man was very odd to her, his mind a frazzled mess every time he so much as glanced at her and she didn’t even need to get into his head to feel that.

 

Over the past weeks she’s been getting stronger and he knew that too. He tried to hide his worry but ever since Caesar found out his whole name and even his mother’s without him saying what it was, he’s never looked her directly in the eye again, or where her eyes would be.

 

Caesar let out a light chuckle from the back of her throat the resonated through her cell like it held some sort of power. She leaned heavily on the table behind her, her legs and arms aching from all the forced testing of her muscles. She let out a grunt as she leaned forward off the table and walked toward Stewart.

 

“What are ya so scared of Stewy?”

 

“Don’t call me that!” He barked back at her stopping and turning to her faster than he did every other time before.

 

Caesar let out another little laugh raised from her chest, “Wow, that almost made me jump.” She stepped closer to the energy field. “Ya wanna try again?”

 

Stewart scoffed at her, “You're mockery doesn’t faze me.”

 

“Then why are ya so scared? You never did answer that question.”

 

He reached into his pocket like he had so many times before. Caesar smirked at him as his thumb moved over the button just like the other times. She followed the movements he made with her own hand and smiled wider at him as he slowly pressed down at the button.

 

They stood there looking at each other for a few moments before Stewart pulled out the remote to see why it wasn't working. He knocked on the side before shaking it.

 

“Havin’ problems there,” Caesar said with a snicker, “Ya not alone, 1 outta 5 men have the same problem-,”

 

“SHUT UP!” he yelled at her backing her back away slightly from the energy field. He slammed the remote on the ground shattering it before to stomp on it several times to make sure it was extra broken.

 

“YOU. ARE. NOTHING. I DON’T KNOW WHY I BOTHER SO MUCH WITH YOU, YOU'RE WORTHLESS, ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!”

 

“That was unnecessarily hurtful.” Caesar said moving her hand to rest on her chest where her heart was like it was in pain. 

 

“Like you fucking care.” he spat back.

 

“Ha, I really don’t.” She said shaking her head at him, “Now, that you're done with that,” She raised her hand to be at his face, “Go turn off the energy field.” She said sternly.

 

The man struggled against her grip, inaudible grunts and gurgles coming from him as she slowly closed her fist and turned it. “Do it.” She said through gritted teeth. 

 

The man walked over to the keypad, tapping in the code struggling against himself the whole time. Once the field went down the man dropped to his knees and collapsed onto the floor panting hard. Caesar sauntered out of her cell and pick up his rifle that he kept on the far wall behind where he always sat. 

 

Aiming at his head, her smile widened, “That was easier than I thought it was ganna be.” She looked down the sight and flicked the safety off. The man let out a little grunt, Caesar dropped the gun slowly and looked to the man, thinking, then to the butt of the gun. She dropped the gun to her side and walked over to the man, standing over him, the butt of the gun inches away from his face. He gave off another grunt and a huff of laughter.

 

“That ain’t how you hold a gun-,” Stewart was cut off by Caesar raising the gun above her head and slamming the butt down into the man face, immediately breaking his nose making her smile down at him and give off another low laugh. The second blow to his head was in vengeance, breaking his eyes socket and making his actual eye sink back from the hit. She repeated the action over and over, blood coating the butt of the gun along with her hands and lower shirt. 

 

The man wasn’t recognizable at the end, his head concave and cracked, blood spilling onto the floor around him. She threw the gun to the side and walked over the body like it was nothing and to the door at the end of the hall, holding her hand up to it and tearing the door out of its tracks and to the far wall with a thud.

 

\---

 

Bronson held his gun at the ready as he and Ankaro waved through the corridors of the large space prison. He turned each corner ready to shoot anything that moved, Ankaro on the other hand had their sights set on getting the prisoner and leaving as the mission entailed.

 

Ankaro looked to the map they were holding, “They should be just up here.” Bronson nodded as he turned the corner and scanned the next hallway, walking forward with a steady paces.

 

Once they got to the end of the next hallway, Bronson heard footsteps. He held up a fist and Ankaro held their position a little way down the hall. The footsteps got louder before rounding the corner showing an older woman who had an uncanny resemblance to Caesar as if she had grown old and come back for herself.

 

Bronson aimed his rifle at her making her yelp and jump back where she had just come from, “Who are you?” He demanded from the woman.

 

“Why do you wanna know?” she responded

 

Bronson looked done his scope confused, shaking his head slightly before asking, “Are you with the Resistance?”

 

The woman poked her head around the corner, “No.”

 

Bronson stood to a normal position, letting out a heavy sigh before dropping his gun, “Can I get your name now?”

 

The woman squinted at him before walking back completely into the hallway and started to walk to the door that was in the middle of it, “Max, and I’m here for my kid.”

 

Bronson step forward to stand across from her, Ankaro following behind him looking back and forth from the map to the door, “Lieutenant Bronson of the First Order and this is Ankaro Ren, we're here for Alus Caesar Oisin-Ry, our Merc, she’s been paid.”

 

“So that’s what’s she’s gotten herself into, I wonder why I was pulled on a scavenger hunt for her,” She shook her head at the ground before looking back up to Bronson, she was shorter then him reminding him more and more of Caesar, “Well none of the matters to me, all I want is my kid out of her and safe.”

 

“And what if she will be coming back with me?”

 

“Can I come too?”

 

The door between them swooshed open revealing a rather disheveled looked Caesar, blood splattered all over her clothes and face. She looked from her mother to Bronson and let out a little laugh before stumbling forward. Ankaro quickly rushing forward to catch the girl before she hit the hard metal floor.

 

Caesar looked up to the Knight with a faint smile and huffed out, “Well howdy, partner.”

 

\---

 

A few hours later Caesar sat in the medical bay on the  _ Finalizer  _ wearing a medical gown that had been pushed open, showing off her upper back and shoulders allowing one of the staff to massage some sort of gel into her shoulders as someone else fiddled with a new hand she had been provided with.

 

They had medium length ginger hair and pale green eyes with even paler skin that was dotted with little freckles that crossed their sharp nose. Caesar stared intently at them as she messed with the inner workings of her hand, which only had the same shape of a real hand. It was white and had stretchy black fabric at each joint and over her palm.

 

Every so often the ginger would look up to her only with their eyes before returning to her hand. Caesar cleared her throat, “I’m at sea here tryin’ ta remember who you are exactly.” She said shaking her head and looking at the ginger like she wanted to ask a thousand questions.

 

The ginger let out a little huff of a laugh, “I’m Ankaro Ren.”

 

“Ah, one of  _ those  _ fellers then.” She said giving a few slow nods, “Don’t know why I didn’t peg ya for one of ‘em before seenin’ as how you're dressed.” Caesar skooted around a little on the table trying to get more comfortable.

 

\--

 

Ankaro looked up at the woman as she shifted, trying to hide the faint smile pulling at the corner of their lips. There was something about her, other than the funny way of speaking and overall look of her that was somewhat off about her but there was also the indisputable attraction that pulled them in and kept them where they were.

 

Every time they would look to see her eyes on theirs there was something off about her, a sheen fog over her blue eyes that made her look like she wasn’t even there. But it seemed that with every drawback there was something to call them back. She had unremarkable power in the Force, they could feel that easily once the medics had taken off all of the Force-nullers that had been strapped to her. And under that there was something much more sinister and dark, but dark is good.

 

They looked over to Caesar once more but this time she was looking to her hand, a very blank expression playing on her face, a glance over her mind reveals a several voices chanting  _ revenge _ over and over again,  “Revenge?” They say calmly.

 

Caesar snaps out of her little fantasy and her expression gains a tinge of subtle rage, “I want to burn cities.” She stated simply, a harshness to her voice that only drew Ankaro in further.

 

“I am more than willing to help you accomplish such a thing.”

  
There was a glint in Caesar eyes, one not of good intentions and one that seemed to be not her own wholly. A smirk spread across her face as she thought of the pain and screams that she’d cause. “I’m ganna be a little bit more then the messenger man this time around.”


	4. Call Me Karma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whether they were just started or are two days from retirement, these city guards where never prepared to actually use the training in the: when the whole city is on fire section in their training text book.

The shuttle dropped to the ground, clouds of smoke and fog puffing up around it as the guards moved forward guns drawn on it. The gangplank slammed to the ground like it had been hanging on by a string, the guards flinching away and covering their faces with their hands to shield from the dust.

A Low chuckle came from inside that shuttle, sounding as if it was mocking them. The guards looked back up to the shuttle to see a woman  _ looking _ back at them with a large smirk. She wore a large black circle hat with a few holes in it along with a head piece that covered her eyes and strapped down around her jaw, braids of her hair pinned up to the back of her hair as lose strains fell around her face. A vest with a harness wrapped around her shoulders covered her chest and fell down to the floor behind her showing off a shirt tucked into her high waisted pants with belts crisscrossing over her hips. The whole this lovely accessed by bright red durangos.

She hooked her thumbs in one of her belts bringing attention to the fact her blasted was holstered making most of the others drop their guard a bit. “Howdy, kids.” she said with a sickly sweet smile.

\--

Ankaro stood slightly behind Caesar, their saber in hand in case the woman didn’t have the situation as under control as she had thought, though she it was unnecessary. From what she could see there was five guards, the one to the left of her seemed a bit more trigger happy then the other so she’d have to watch him-

A blaster fired, her hand raised to stop it and with a quick flick of her wrist it went flying back to where it came from.

The other guards looked to their man and back to her, “She’s got the force!” one yelled, a shakiness in his voice.

“Drop her men!” another yelled raising his gun to fired. Caesar moved her hand once more making the man grab for his neck.

“Now there’s ain't no reason to be rude.” She said raising her hand slightly, the guard slowly floated off the ground, his legs kicking out when his feet finally could touch the ground. He made a gurgling sound as all the other guards just looked on as light slowly began to fade from him. His movements slowed, Caesar flicked a finger and a sick snapped echoed through the air before the guard’s body dropped back suddlely to the ground.

“Would of thought he’d put up a bit more of a fight.” Caesar said, unimpressed with the man’s will to live. She looked out over the rest of the guards who stared at her with fear in their eyes.

“Who’s next?!” She yelled out, walking towards the man who all took a step back, “Come on, I wanna fight here, it’s no fun if ya don’t fight back!” The man continued to walk backwards.

Caesar looked over to one of the smaller guards, she raised a finger and pointed at him, “YOU.” The man stopped like he was stuck, “Go get me someone that I actually fight, would ya?”

“Yes ma’am!”He said before sprinting away from all the other guards.

Both of the other reach out to the runaway yelling for him to stop and come back but he was gone by the time their voices could have reached him. They looked back to Caesar who had moved up much closer to the two of them.

“Ya’ll ready to put up a last ditch effort to survive?” Caesar started to ask. One of the guards took it as their cue to try and put a fist to Caesar’s face but was blocked by her arm coming up to stop it. Caesar turned towards the guard and slammed her own fist into his cheek and throwing her arm back again to hit the other guard in the face with her elbow, making him stumble back away from her. She ducked another blow but was knocked in the gut by the other. She repaid the hit by kicking the guard in the groin then proceeding to grab the top of the man’s head as he shrunk in on himself and slam his face into her knee repeatedly till his body slumped to the ground when she let him go.

Caesar turned to look to the other guard who had his gun pointed at her. Caesar let out a sigh before raising a hand at him and clenching it into a first. The man dropped to his knees screaming, his hands frantically scratching at his chest and neck. Blood filled the white of his eyes as he looked up to Caesar for mercy, red streaming down onto his lip from his nose as he mouthed the words. Caesar looked down at him, the seen part of her face stayed stoic as the man collapsed completely and died in a heap on the ground. Caesar stepped away from the body as blood flowed from it.

“A bit excessive, don’t you think?” Ankaro said walking forward to where Caesar stood.

Caesar looked up to them, her breathing labored from her efforts, “You ain’t seen  _ excessive _ yet, hon.”

\--

Caesar walked with purpose, along with a slight limp, down the wide street, Ankaro trailing slightly behind her. Fires burned rapidly behind them from where Caesar got bored. They were waiting for this  _ almighty hero _ that was supposed to oppose them.

Caesar turned a corner before Ankaro who increased their pace to catch up to her only to see her body go flying back across the opening to the next street. Ankaro rushed over to the opening and looked to Caesar who was slowly getting to her feet. They turned to see the one that threw her to find a large figure who was wearing what seemed to be old Jedi temple guard armor but instead of wielding a lightsaber they held a large pole arm.

Caesar came running back past them with a fist raised above her, tucking out of the way when the other swung at them. She landed a few hits -that seemed to be light to the other despise sound of their impacts- before being thrown again, this time rolling off her back and onto her knees and feet.

“I thought you wanted a fight?” the other asked.

Caesar spat a bit of blood and reached behind herself grabbing something, “I was just testin’ the waters.”

She pulls out the hilt of a saber, it’s an odd make, one that Ankaro had only seen one other time before that one belonged to-, “Caesar!” they yelled out, their tone one a mother would use on a bad child. Caesar turned their head to look at them with confusion across her face, “Why do you have Lord Ren’s saber?!”

Caesar smirked, igniting the lightsaber and giving it a quick twirl, a soft red glow coming off of it and shining on to her face as she held the saber next to her face, “He won’t mind. Anywho, he’s Hux’s problem, not mine.”

The man across from her let out a hearty laugh, “You think you can defeat me with that  _ thing _ ? It’s already half broken.”

Caesar titled her head slightly and clicked her tongue, “A glass bottle works better when it’s broken.” Caesar pointed out as the man rearranged himself for an actual attack.

She pounced at the man, bringing the blade down upon him, the strike one that would follow through to the floor only to be stopped by his polearm. She brought the saber back over her shoulder and to the ground with one hand, letting the man stumble back from the hard blow. Caesar cut the lightsaber across the ground making sparks as she threw it up, trying to cut the man from the bottom to the top.

He blocked again spinning Caesar around and switching to deflect the next attack on his side. He walked backward, away from another strike that Caesar meant to lay from his shoulder to the opposite side of the body. It cut lightly through his clothes, leaving singing fabric in it’s wake.

He looked down at himself, only looking up to back up away from another blow to his midsection, leaving Caesar with the illusion that she could catch her breath. The pole arm landed perfectly on her gut, lifting her off the ground before throwing her down hard, making her roll off her back and onto her chest and up off her knees; flew off and onto the street a few feet away from her.

Caesar looks back at it, making a sound that like it should have came from a monstrous beast as she got to her feet and lunged herself at the man. She took a few more swings at the man who seemed to be finding a pattern in her chaos of a fighting style. One last blow caught slightly, cutting him from the bottom of his jaw to the top of his forehead on the other side making him stumble, leaving him open to Caesar’s boot landing flat on his chest and -with the bit of help from the Force- slamming him into the wall opposite to him. The impact crumbled the concrete wall almost immediately.

“You fight with an honor you own knight.” Caesar said, her voice seemed to underline another, one much stronger, one a goddess or deity would own. Along with her voice her movement changed; the limp she once had disappeared and her feet laid one directly in front of the other instead of her normal cow-hacked gate.

Ankaro walked after her, keeping a bit of distance between Caesar and themselves out of caution. They wanted to get in closer to see what she was doing, what had happened to her to cause such a change but all she got was Caesar back.

She twirled the saber as she walked to the battle worn man, sparking it off the ground with each spin. Her finger went up to unsnap the lock on the bottom of her headpiece, taking it in her hand and dropping it on the ground as she approached the man, “You think yourself redeemed from your transgressions, but the truth is that you never forgave yourself from what you did to the child, that family.” She continued.

“Shut up.” The man grunted.

“Their blood is on your hands,  _ that  _ you will never be able to wash off.”

“SHUT UP!” The man shouted, moving to get up, extending his neck just enough for her to simply move her hand slightly to make the blade cut through his neck leaving him to gurgle the rest of the word he was to shout at her.

With that she shut the saber off and hooked it behind herself before turning to Ankaro. A subtle glow of green leaving from her eyes as she looked up to them. She grabbed the sides of their head and pulled them down in a rushed, spontaneous kiss that lasted a good five seconds before she pulled back and looked at Ankaro, confused.

She covered her mouth with a hand, “I didn’t- that wasn’t- …,” She paused for a moment before looking away from Ankaro and starting to walk away, “I’m sorry.” She added quietly as she left to go back to the shuttle.

Ankaro watched her leave without saying anything. When they can no longer see her, they walk over to Caesar’s hat and picked it gingerly off the ground before walking over to her head piece. It’s heavier than they expected, not just in weight but the strength it has to  _ null _ the Force of it’s wearer. They look it over in their hand; dark gray metals with black straps, made especially for Caesar by the First Order but why would she want to subdue her Force capabilities in the first place?

\---

“The weapon grows stronger by the minute. With every waking hour, more destruction can be dealt.” Kalisle said as she leaned back further in her throne, “By the time she is needed, planets will collide at her will.”

“At  _ your  _ will.” Harmesh corrected. He stood in front of her, one set of hands held behind his back while he rubbed the others together in front of himself.

Kalisle let out a low chuckle, “At  _ our _ will, my dear. Don’t think I will leave you out of my bigger picture,” She stood from the chair and approached the shorter man, standing only a few inches taller than him. She put a hand, Caesar’s hand, on his cheek, “I do desire for someone to rule at my side.”

“And so I shall,” He knelt before her, dropping his head down and raising his hands up to her in praise.

 

“Anything you wish, Overlord Kalisle.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there will be another. don't know how long it will be(Possibly like 5 chapters) and that one will also be violent and have blood in it along with a little more Caekaro. so, get ready for that :)))

**Author's Note:**

> A huge thank you to Herbiez and there lovely bbys  
> (Your the greatest and i love you)


End file.
